Itachi x Deidara
by ItachixDeidaraxSasori
Summary: OC deidara and OC Itachi. This is my first try at a fanfiction,so its more than likely awful, but should I continue anyways? Ive written more but Im only going to post this bit, when and if I do update it it will have more smut.
1. Moonlight madness

oc itachi and oc deidara..sorry this is my first one so its awful XD Should I continue anyways?

The moon was bright on that particular night A bird could be seen from a distance, it looked as if it were flying over the clouds and into the moon. Deidara and Itachi were sent on a mission to recover a scroll that was lost during a battle with the Hidden Mist Village.

Deidara was an attractive young man, with long blonde hair which seemed to be glow because of the moonlight, he had it tied up in a tight ponytail that sat on the top of his head and his bangs covered his left eye. "Itachi, standing behind Deidara, was just as attractive, keeping his long black hair tied at the nape of his neck with a scarlet string"

As they approached the Village Hidden in the Mist, Itachi suggested that they fly lower so that they could use the clouds to their advantage, "this mission is to be quick and quiet...Deidara are you listening...that means none of your art is to be made." Itachi said.

"I understand Itachi theres no need to remind me im not a total block head."

Itachi smiled at that but quickly straightened his face before Deidara saw.

"I know your not a block head I just like to talk aloud." Itachi spoke with a slight sound of sarcasm.

"well..maybe you shouldn't do that considering you just said this was meant to be quick and quiet. Hmmmm" Deidara said with a slight giggle

Itachi was clearly embarrassed by his blunder and smiled.

"Well you got me there Deidara!"

They had been on the ground for no longer then 10 minutes when Itachi heard one of Deidara's explosions. Itachi quickly recovered the Scroll which was surprisingly not heavily guarded at all and he moved quick to locate Deidara and help him out so they could retreat.

Itachi followed the sounds of the explosions to find Deidara surrounded by two men. Deidara threw one of his bombs and yelled"KATSU" not realizing that those two men were heading for itachi, who was now in the blast radius. Itachi tried to move away quickly, but his legs were badly burned. Deidara ran over screaming at him to stay conscience. Deidara picked him up and called forth the bird they used to travel there. Deidara quickly got them out of there and rushed back to the Village Hidden in the leaves.

The bird was covered in Itachi's blood by now, along with Deidara's legs. His blood pooled, reflecting the night sky. The reflection on the moon gave Deidara an unsettling feeling.

Itachi was coming in and out of consciousness and wasn't completely aware of his surroundings. Deidara was trying to make conversation but Itachi wasn't responding. Deidara kept on repeating to Itachi to stay conscience. Deidara's eyes were filling with tears "Itachi please...just don't die on me I don't Know what I would do with myself if you died...I would die...because i love you." Itachi could barely hear what Deidara was saying due to the ringing in is ears but he was sure he heard Deidara say that he loved him. Itachi fully lost conscience after that.

When he awoke he was at home in his bed with his legs all bandaged up. "on the floor sleeping, was deidara, who had fallen asleep while watching over him" Itachi attempted to get out of bed without Deidara waking up but he sat straight up when he heard Itachi shifting his weight.

"Itachi! Your up! How are you feeling? Do you have any pain? I was so worried!"

"No, Im actually feeling quite good...you were worried about me?"

"Well of course I was worried, I care for you Itachi. Anyways it was my fault you got hurt...if I had been paying more attention I would have seen you standing there."

"Deidara its not your fault I knew you were blowing off your bombs and I got to close so don't blame yourself for my injuries."

"Im going to take a shower, you can go home and get some rest...yes yes I know what you're going to say but the fact is you need your rest too, so why don't you just come back later and check on me if that makes you feel better."

Deidara gave Itachi a smile and got up and walked towards the door. When went to open the door he turned and said to Itachi "you know me well Itachi I'll see you later then. Hmm"


	2. Red Headed Confusion?

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I will be now. Sorry this chapter is short, and I know I have awful grammar and spelling :p Please Review so that Ik if its worth continuing._**

Itachi woke the next morning, and he changed his bandage and sat down at the counter and he thought long and hard about what had happen, he ran it over and over again through his mind... "I swear I heard him say I love you."

Itachi got up with a jolt ripping his wound open and bending over from the pain, yet he started to laugh at how foolish he was acting. "Why would he say that anyways he is not gay and im not either why am I wasting time thinking about this."

Itachi slowly walked to the bathroom and got medical supplies to re-close the wound he had opened, after he finished patching himself back up he ran a comb through his hair and put it back into a neat but loosely tied low pony tail, and put on a clean shirt and pants. He picked up the phone and called his younger brother.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, Itachi... I heard you were injured pretty badly on your last mission, why didn't you call me! Why is it that Deidara is the one who told me...?"

"Uhmm...so Deidara told you, well it really wasn't that bad im ok, I have been injured worst, anyways do you mind if I stop by for a bit? I can bring your favorite tea."

"Sure, when will you be over, ill have to tell Sakura that your coming, or she will through a fit and break something again."

"Haha, thats alright I'll be over in a hour, hows that?"

"Perfect, see you in a bit, bye Itachi."

"Bye, Sasuke."

**Back at Deidara's**

Deidara was laying on the couch when the door bell rang, "Im, coming"

The door bell rang twice more before Deidara could reach for the knob...'Jesus man, do you not have any patience! Unnn."

Sasori chuckled before pushing by Deidara and searching his fridge for any good food to eat.

"You know, Deidara you really have no good food."

"Well, maybe if you didn't always eat my food I would have some!Hmm, Baka."

Sasori reached to the back of the fridge behind the milk carton and grabbed the last peice of Double Chocolate cake.

"Hey, Hey, HEY! Don't eat that, its mine and I was saving it for later, un."

Sasori took a bite of the cake and smiled, 'Well Its mine now, Dei-dei."

Deidara's face turned red, "Sasori! I told you not to call me that it's embarrassing and uncool for an artist such as I, Un"

"Cool your jets, nobodys around to hear, or to see what I do to you, so just relax your pretty little face, and sit down."

"Wha-ts that supposed to mean you Baka,"

Deidara move to the far side of the room and sat down by the window.

Sasori smiled and chuckled, "Ouch that kinda stings Dei-dei, no need to sit so far from me, I wont do anything to you...not today atleast."

"Shut-it, I was not moving away because I was afraid or anything, I just wanted a view outside,yeah, yeah!"

Sasori laughed and moved closer to where Deidara was sitting.

"WAIT, what the hell did you mean by, not today atleast." Deidara said standing up.

Sasori smirked at the fact that it took the blonde that long to realize what he said.

"I never said such a thing Blondie, hehe why...do you want me to do something to you?"

"No, get the hell out of here now, your creeping me out man, yeah un."

"Why, because i'm not that Uchiha fucker?"

Deidara bounded across the room and landed a punch right in Sasori's stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Don't speak of Itachi as if you know him, NOW GET OUT, UN"

Sasori got up and left, without saying another word. While Sasori was walking down the street he ran across Itachi, and he pulled him aside and slammed him against the brick wall.

"Listen, you Uchiha fucker heed this warning and stay the fuck away from Blondie, hes mine."

Sasori released Itachi and walked off before itachi could respond, Itachi rubbed the back of his head and continued to his younger brother house... "Jeesh what has his problem, I didn't even do anything."

As Itachi kept walking it came to his mind that the blondie Sasori was speaking of could have been Deidara, but what did he do to Deidara to get him so angry. Itachi pondered about it until he reached Sasuke's house, and as soon as he walked through the door it was out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi woke up to a knock at the door, he threw on a shirt and some pants and brushed his hair really quickly and opened the door to find Deidara standing there with a retarded grin on his face.

"Whats that look for?" Itachi said with an irritated tone

"Huh, oh this?" Deidara pointed to his face, "This is the face of someone who just found a new spot to get good clay for his art!UN!"

"oh...ok, is that what you came here to tell me?"

"Oh aha, no not even close I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out to breakfast.?"

Itachi looked confused, "Uhm..." Itachi suddenly remembered what Sasori had said to him the other night." "ye- no I don't feel like it, sorry."

"Oh, ok well I'll see you around then." Deidara appeared a little disappointed as Itachi shut the door.

Deidara turned around and went down the stairs, when Itachi suddenly opened the door, "You know what Deidara, i think I will go out with you, just give me a second to get my wallet."

"Ok!" Deidara responded with a smile.

As Itachi grabbed his wallet, he murmured to himself "Im not going to listen to that stupid red head, I will do as I please."

Itachi stepped out of the house and locked the door and walked down the stairs to meet Deidara who was waiting at the street, Itachi smiled at him and asked "...well where to?"

Deidara hadn't thought that far ahead, in fact he was expecting him to say no and that was that, Deidara was starting to get really nervous, He started to speak to himself " why am I so nervous, god calm down he's gonna think im a weirdo."

Deidara was deep in conversation with himself when itachi put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around, "Hello, Deidara are you in there?" Itachi said with a giggle.

Deidara turned red and turned away and started walking, "Yea, yea just follow me and don't get so close, un!"

"Deidara, why are you so red?"

Deidara almost passed out right there, "Uhhhhh, im not feeling so well all of a sudden, but im ok."

"Oh! Are you sure we can just go out another time if you would rather."

"NO, today is good, lets just go."

Deidara was walking really quickly making it hard for Itachi to keep pace, deidara was still super red, and he tried to avoid looking at him. Deidara was silently panicking on the inside and he was deep in thought. They had to pass Deidaras house to get to where they were going, Itachi quickly scooped Deidara up and changed to the path leading to Deidara's home, Deidara was completely flustered and turned an even brighter color of red with him being held so close to Itachi.

"What do you think your doing Itachi put me down, Un!"

"No, I refuse you don't look well I am bringing you home and thats that, we can go out another time, I promise."

"O-Okay, but can you at least put me down, yeah?"

"Nope no can do you took care of me, its the least I can do."

When Itachi was carrying Deidara he got a chill down his spine, and before he knew it he saw Sasori was sitting on the side of the road, their eyes meet as Itachi walked by. Itachi felt like he was in danger and quickened the pace, when he got Deidara back to his house he left quickly, but not before asking if there was anything more he could do.

Itachi passed Sasori, he hadn't move since Itachi passed him before, Itachi tried to leave as much space in between them as he could,

"Just remember the blonde is mine!"

Itachi stopped, "No he isn't, you can't just claim him like he is your property, he can do what ever he wants."

Sasori looked amused that Itachi responded like that "Huh? What is this I am sensing, maybe you have feelings for him...am I wrong? Oh, well not that it matters, He IS mine, so watch your back Uchiha."

Sasori continued walking and vanished as he turned the corner, Itachi kept a quick pace all the way home, "What the hell is his issue, telling me to watch my back, what is he going to do attack me?" Huh, Itachi sat down on the sofa in the living room "And I don't have feelings for that baka, I like him in all but not like that..." Itachi sat quietly and stared at the wall for some time before moving to the shower.

**Back at deidara's**

Deidara was still laying in bed when Sasori invited himself in, and walked into the bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You know, I saw the Uchiha, why was he carrying you?"

"I felt ill"

"Oh, well I saw him on the way over here to." Sasori said with a chuckled

Deidara sat up, "What the hell did you do to him?"

Sasori moved fast and pushed Deidara down on the bed holding his arms above his head, "I didn't do anything, we just spoke." Deidara struggled underneath Sasori but he was pinned down by Sasori's weight on his stomach.

"Get the fuck off of me "

Sasori poked him with a sharp object, "Sasori What the hell did you do?"  
"Nothing much, I just gave you a paralyzing drug so you can't move, however you will still be able to feel EVERYTHING im about to do to you." Sasori said moving off of Deidara's stomach, "Wait, WHAT!" Deidara looked panicked.

"Oh, come on Dei-dei I told you before that I wasn't going to do anything to you then, but right now isn't then." Sasori said with a smile, " So just be a good boy and stay quiet otherwise ill have to gag you."

Sasori pushed their lips together and ran his hands up Deidara's shirt, Sasori pulled away and bite Deidara's neck making him bleed, "Please, stop! I don't want this! Stop it!"

Sasori bite Deidara again at the collor bone only this time harder making Deidara scream in pain, Sasori looked up at him and smiled kissing him again only this time forcing his tongue inside of Deidara's mouth, exploring every little part of it. Deidara felt disgusted and felt like he was going to be sick, he didn't want this he didn't want Sasori, he only wanted Itachi.

Sasori shifted his weight back and lifted Deidara pulling his shirt over the blonde's head and tossing it on the floor, he gently put Deidara down, then biting him all down is chest and stomach. Deidara started to cry, and Sasori stopped and got up and shoved the shirt he just took off of the blonde into his mouth. He then grabbed a knife and sat on top of Deidara, "You know, your only making this harder on yourself."

Sasori took the knife and slashed an X over every bite mark he left. Blood dripped down Deidara and Sasori licked up most of it but then moved down to deidaras pants, using the knife to pop the button off, he slowly pulled of Deidara's pants, then he took off his own shirt and pants and casted them away. Deidara looked away now, his eyes full of tears. Sasori laughed and kissed along Deidara's underwear line. Sasori slipped his fingers into deidara's pants and grabbed his dick and pulled roughly against it." Sasori, please stop. This Isn't what I want." Deidara said practically screaming it. Sasori looked up from the blondes body, and giving him a sly smile and continued back to what he was doing.

Itachi was bothered by his encounter with Sasori, outside off Itachi's house.

He decided to give Deidara a call to ask him what Sasori's problem was, but Deidara didn't answer his phone, which made him nervous he wasn't sure why he was so bothered by deidara not answering but he couldn't just ignore that and decided to walk over to his house. Itachi knocked on Deidaras door and there was no answer, inside

Sasori stopped what he was doing and sat up with a grin, "Now the fun starts." Sasori attached chakra strings to deidara, then had him put his clothing back on, and made him answer the door, he used the chakra strings to keep him from speaking, he gestured for Itachi to come in. Sasori was out of view and as soon as Itachi was fully inside, Sasori made Deidara wrap his arms around him and force him to the floor, knocking him out.

Sasori had Deidara move Itachi to the bedroom and tie him down to the bed, Deidara sit down on Itachi's pelvis, Itachi had woken up and tried to move but he couldn't between being tied to the bed and Deidara's full weight on his pelvis. "Deidara, what are you doing?" Deidara couldn't answer of course, and he just looked at Itachi with a apologetic eye's. Sasori had concealed himself and was enjoying the emotional torture he was putting Deidara through just a little bit to much. Sasori was skilled with the chakra strings and was able to make Deidara move fluently even though he was trying his hardest to resist.

Deidara tried to speak but to no prevail, his hands moved down Itachi's chest, sliding his hands up Itachi's shirt, and sliding it up as he went."Deidara, Stop!" Itachi exclaimed and Deidara had no reply and continued what he was doing. Itachi began to struggle and shift his weight around the bed, trying to free his ams he twisted and pulled in every direction he could.

Soon realizing he would be unable to take the shirt off while Itachi was tied to the bed he moved down to his pants line, shifting his weight so he had his left hand above Itachi's knee and his lower right leg just below Itachi's other knee.

"Deidara! please stop, why are you doing this? Im confused, why wont you talk to me?"

Deidara continued what he was doing earlier and unbuttoned Itachi's pants and ran his hand along the indent the pants had made at Itachi's waste, Itachi had more then enough and thrashed around more then he had before and broke free from the ties, with one quick movement Itachi punch Deidara in the chest sending him backwards off the bed and into the mirror, which broke on impact give Deidara a cut on his upper left cheek bone and a few cuts on his arms which were identifiable by the blood dripping from the wounds. Itachi stood up and buttoned his pants and fixed his shirt and stared at Deidara, waiting for an explanation from Deidara but after 30 seconds or so he just turned around and walked out the door without another word. Deidara was desperately trying to call out to Itachi and tell him what was really going on, but Sasori had a good grip on him with the chakra strings and Deidara was unable to move or speak, tears ran down Deidaras cheeks, that was the only thing he could do was cry. He cried not for himself but for Itachi, he knew how scary it was.

They were supposed to be friends, they were friends and now Itachi thinks I did those awful things to him, and I can't even tell him the truth...what if he doesn't believe me when I tell him later. Deidara kept thinking to himself when he started to suffocate on his tears, a good ten minutes had past and thats when Sasori released him and he was free to move and speak on his own again. "That ended way too fast, it was fun though." Sasori said with a smirk as he walked out of Deidara's apartment.

Deidara pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees, crying harder then he has ever before, he could feel the stinging from the cuts on his arms and face, and the pain each time he breathed was horrible, Sasori had done a lot of damage and it hurt a lot. Deidara sat in the same spot for two days before there was a knock at his door.

(Just incase it wasn't clear Deidara was being fully controlled by Sasori and was unable to speak, or move on his own.)


End file.
